1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to axle suspension systems for wheeled vehicles and to a method of construction of axle suspension systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an axle suspension system having beams that are bolted onto the axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Axle suspension systems are known. One such system is described in the Dilling et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,237. Each beam has a pair of side walls extending in substantially the vertical direction with respect to the vehicle with an orifice in each sidewall through which the axle extends and is rigidly attached thereto. To install the axle suspension system on an axle, the beams must be placed over a free end of the axle and slid longitudinally along the axle to the appropriate location with the axle extending through the orifices in the two sides walls of each beam.